


How you doin'?

by MamaG



Category: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaG/pseuds/MamaG
Summary: I heard these pick up lines today and they reminded me of these two dorks. Thought the masses should know.





	How you doin'?

Lizzie finds him in their home office as he's leaning in to look at his computer screen. 

"Hey William," she says lightly leaning against the door frame and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh. Hey you! I didn't even hear you come in. How was your day?" He asks only glancing up at her briefly.

"It was alright. Has anyone ever told you, you're hotter than the bottom of my laptop?" That got his attention his head whips up and he's trying to suppress a grin but utterly failing.

"Er...um... what?" He shakes his head as if to rearrange his thoughts into a coherent sentence "I mean that is to say, no. Thank you though?" He says thank you as if he's not sure he should be thanking her.

"Yeah, well, I thought you deserved to know." She says with a shrug "dinner in thirty, ok?"

William seems to have regained some semblance of his composure. "Sounds Good." He says as he watches her push herself off from the door jamb and start for the hallway. "Oh, and Lizzie?"

Her head appears in the door way "yeah?"

He smirks at her and says in a serious voice "According to the second law of thermodynamics you're supposed to share your hotness with me."

She throws her head back in laughter "Well, sharing IS caring!" She heads back down the hallway.

"Lizzie?" William calls again, his grin clear in the tone of his voice. Her head appears once more. "I love you." He says

She shakes her head smiling broadly "I love you too. And don't worrry I'll be sharing with you tonight."


End file.
